


Heal Incantation

by Decent_bean



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based after Tangled, Canonical Character Death, Father and Son figure, Injury, i almost cried while making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_bean/pseuds/Decent_bean
Summary: Short oneshot about a headcanon on twitter by @axelliun_
Kudos: 9





	Heal Incantation

It was one quiet afternoon, Phil was outside, cleaning his sword with three young kids not too far from him, playing with wooden swords and cardboard shields

“Fight me, Technoblade!” A young Wilbur shouts at the pink haired kid with a younger blond boy named Tommy cheers them on “Yeah, Fight!” He says, watching excitingly “Fine, I’ll fight you, Wilbur.” Techno says, “But don’t cry when you lose!” He adds in before dashing and attacking Wilbur who was able to block Techno’s sword and pushing it off from his Shield, Wilbur goes forward to attack but Techno dodges and went to attack but Wilbur dodged it but unfortunately slipped and fell on the ground 

“Wilbur!” Tommy goes to Wilbur who has some tears on his eyes from injuring himself, Wilbur had a big scratch on his knee that was bleeding “I’m fine, Tommy.” Wilbur reassures but groans in pain 

“Phil!” Phil looks up from his sword cleaning and sees Wilbur from afar on the ground with Tommy and Techno surrounding him, He immediately gets up and walks towards them

“Wil- Wilbur, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ 

“No, no, Techno. It’s okay, it’s not your fault!” Wilbur says to reassure Techno who seemed like he was about to cry “Alright, boys. What happened?” Phil asks, “Wilbur and Techno were duelling and then Wilbur fell on the ground and injured himself!” Tommy says to Phil with tiny hand gestures, Phil puts his hand on the young one’s head and smiles at him before turning to the direction Wilbur and sitting across from him “Alright, C’mere Wil.” Phil grabs Wilbur and puts him on his lap then wraps his wings around Wilbur 

Phil clears his throat, “Flower, gleam and glow.” He starts as his wings start to glow “Let your power shine.” Tommy was at awe along with Wilbur “Make the clock reverse.” Wilbur’s injury slowly began to heal and return to it’s former state “Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…” Phil finishes and by then, Wilbur’s injury fully healed

“Woah, Phil you are so cool!” Tommy says in awe, Phil smiles “Thanks, Phil!” Wilbur says with a wide smile on his face “It’s not a problem.” The winged man smiles “It’s getting dark, we should head back now.” Phil says as he picks Wilbur up and put him over his shoulders “Hey, no fair, Wilbur’s injury is fixed!” Tommy whines at Wilbur being picked up, Phil just pats the young one’s head as he made his way back to the house “Come on, Tommy. You don’t want to be left alone with the creepers and skeletons.” Techno says as he follows Phil, “Hey, Techno, wait for me!” Tommy frantically try to catch up, as the sun sets down on the land they stand on…

* * *

  
Smoke fills the sky, there was only a crater on the land that was once called L’Manberg. There, on the edge of the crater was Phil and Wilbur

“Wil…” Phil says, his voice cracking from citing his healing incantation multiple times with tears in his eyes, damaged wings wrapped around Wilbur and a sword in hand piercing through Wilbur’s stomach, all there was left is a smile and single tear on the once called leader of L’Manberg. Phil begins to sing again

“Flower, gleam and glow…” His wings aren’t glowing anymore from how damaged it was

“Let your power shine.” His voice begins to break even more

“Make the clock reverse… Bring back what once was mine.” A flashback to when Wilbur was still young playing with Phil comes up in the grieving mans mind, remembering the good times before chaos struck

“Heal… what has been hurt.” He’s desperate

“Change the fates design.” Phil sobs, hugging Wilbur tight 

“Save what has been lost.” Phil becomes even more desperate as he wraps his damaged wings around Wilbur even more

“Bring back what once was mine.” Wilbur’s dead. Phil realizes that as tears continue to fall on his face realizing the person he thought of as a son is dead. He cracks from the tears before finishing the incantation,

“What once was mine…” 


End file.
